Rejection
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: Grell thinks about giving up on William when he comes down with a cold. He stays at William's house and the night turns hotter than Grell's temperature. Two-shot. Lemon. Collab with ForTheGun.
1. Chapter 1

Grell bursted into William's office. "Will~!" The redhead ran over and sat in William's lap.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Sutcliff?" William gave the redhead a look of annoyance.

"Oh~," Grell pouted. "Do you not like this postion? Well then how about this one~?" Grell shifted his body. He was still on William's lap, but they were now face to face. The redhead's reaper licked his lips. "This one is mo~re delicious, no~?"

William flushed and narrowed his eyes. "How about this one?" and with that, he shoved Grell off of his lap and onto the floor.

"Ahn~! I love it when you play rough~." Grell playfully smiled. Though inside, Grell was somewhat hurt. He had tried for almost a century to get William's affection and all he got were scoldings and hits with William's death scythe. Not like he didn't enjoy them~, sometimes Grell had his moments of weakness when William rejected him. "I forgot to do something Ronnie wanted me to do. I'll be back though~." Grell said as he ran out. At times like these, he needed some time alone.

William raised an eyebrow as he watched Grell storm out of his office. He merely grunted and turned his chair to reach for yet another stack of paperwork that was laying neatly on the floor. As he lifted the hefty stack of paper onto his desk, he noticed something sitting on the floor. Something red.

He bent over and picked it up. After a short examination, he confirmed that the object he held in his hand was Grell's red leather wallet. _'It must've fallen out of his pocket when I pushed him off of my lap.'_ William thought. He was hit with a slight wave of guilt, but quickly dismissed it.

"Well, I better return it to him." and with that, the man walked out of the office door to search for the rambunctious redhead.

Grell sighed as he fumbled with the ends of his coat, his head engulfed by his thoughts.

_'I don't know if I can keep doing this. William is just never going to accept me.'_ Grell gripped his coat. _'It's been almost a century. A century! And...And...'_ He started to shake with anger and sadness. _'I-I can't do it anymore. William will never love me.'_ Just then William walked into Grell's cubical.

William knocked on the wall, even though he was already partially in the cubical. "Hey, you dropped this in my offi— Are you alright?" William's eyebrows knitted together in concern as he watched the shivering redhead. "You're shaking."

The man then proceeded to remove his glove and approach Grell. Without warning, he moved the deep crimson bangs from his subordinate's forehead and replaced the hair with his hand. After a few seconds, he said. "You don't seem to be fevered, but your face does look a bit red. Do you need to be escorted to the infirmary?"

Grell wanted to speak, but the words flew out of his mouth. He watched as William removed his glove and moved his bangs with said hand. Grell's heart pounded against his chest, feeling his face get hotter. William started to talk and Grell could tell his red face probably rivaled his hair. Pushing up his glasses shyly, Grell replied, "I-I do feel a bit hot, n-now that you mention it."

"Hmm, maybe you should take the rest of the day off and get some rest." William put his glove back on and helped Grell to his feet. "We wouldn't want you making everybody else in the division sick." William commented with a smirk.

Grell's heart was beating so fast, it was all he could hear. That and William's soothing voice. "Y-Yeah..." Grell wobbled to stand. As he and William started to walk, Grell's vision became blurry. "W-Will..." He watched as a blurred face looked down at him."...D-Don't I have m-my glasses on?"

"Yes, why wouldn't y—" William's tone was concerned, but it became even more so when he noticed that the shorter man was struggling not to topple over. "Grell?" William stopped in his tracks and put his hands on Grell's shoulders to steady him. This was getting scary. "Grell, look at me. Are you alright?"

Grell's breathing became heavy. Grell couldn't tell if he was blushing about William holding to a point he couldn't think straight or he was actually getting sick. Either way, this warmth—whether it was William's or his own—was intoxicating...

"Y-Yes...I'm just a bit...tired..." Grell leaned against William and let fatigue take over his conciseness.

* * *

Grell woke up in a grey room. In the corner of his eye there was a black figure.

William stepped towards his colleague. "Oh, you're awake. Thank God. You gave me quite the scare." he kneeled down beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Grell tried to sit up, but decided against it. His head felt like lead. "I feel worse than ever." Grell sneezed. He blushed afterwards knowing his sneezes sounded like a little kid's.

William smiled a bit as Grell sneezed. Watching his face turn as red as a tomato was highly amusing. The taller man reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. "Here." he handed the piece of cloth to his employee. "Do you need any medicine? Water?"

"...I-I don't think medicine would hurt..." Grell mumbled as he took the handkerchief. "T-Thank you." Grell smiled softly. William seemed to nod and the blurry figure left the room. Grell blew his nose into the white cloth. _'I swear...I thought I saw something red on William...'_

William rummaged the cabinets looking for the Ibuprofen. Once he finally found it, he grabbed it and shut the wooden door. He glanced over to the sink._ '...I could always turn the water on cold and stick my head under it... That could help my predicament.'_ After a few moments, he decided against it and went back into his bedroom with a glass of water.

"Here," he handed the water to Grell along with two pills. "Take those."

Grell took both of the pills. When he was done, he gave the water to William. "Thank you Will." Grell softly pressed a quick kiss against William's lips before laying back down and closing his eyes.

William just stood there and stared straight in front of him. If he was certain of one thing, it was that DEFINATELY did not help his blushing problem. He fumbled for words, but couldn't seem to say anything. This made him feel vulnerable, and there was nothing he hated more than feeling vulnerable... Well, besides overtime.

After a few more seconds of uninteligable nervous babbling, he just decided to shut his face. He looked down at Grell as he layed silent with his eyes closed. He ran a hand through those long red locks and said simply, "You're very welcome... MS. Sutcliff."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is a collab with my friend, ForTheGun. She did anything in William's POV and I did anything in Grell's. Does she make a great William or what? XD.**

**The next chapter will have smut so be prepared for awesomeness or an epic fail XD**

**Disclaimer: ForTheGun and I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: SMUT. **

* * *

William buttoned the top button of his striped pajama shirt. It was rather late, and he had decided to just let Grell stay the night. He wouldn't want him collapsing again on his way home.

He entered his bedroom to find Grell laying awake. He cleared his throat as to make Grell aware of his presence. "Well, I'm off to the couch. Get some rest."

Grell was flushed. He had kissed William._ 'Now things will get really awkward.'_ Grell thought. William walked into the room and spoke about sleeping on the couch. Grell nodded. William started to walk out.

"Wait." Grell said softly. William looked back and raised an eyebrow. After a moment of pondering whether to ask the question or not, he continued. "W-Will you s-sleep with me?"

William only stared at him, remaining completely silent. "... You're kidding, right?"

Grell shook his head. William was silent for a moment or two, but sighed and gave in. How could he refuse the petite redhead when he was giving him THAT look. He looked so innocent, so...gorgeous. William shivered and quickly shoved that thought out of his mind. "I... suppose it won't hurt anyone." He sighed once more and crawled into the bed.

Grell's heart sped up it's pace as William climbed into the bed. Grell's face turned blood red and he was breathing loudly. William gave him a concerned look. As William's lips formed to say something, Grell ran into the bathroom a slammed the door shut. _'Why is this happening? I've never acted like this around Will.'_ Then it hit Grell. _'I've always been the one making close contact. But Will has been the one doing that for the whole day.'_ Grell sighed happily, relieved he wasn't coming down with something serious. Then there was a knock on the door and William called his name. Grell's heart beat sped up once more.

William knocked once more. "Grell? What's wrong? Are you okay? Please let me in!"

What was this all of a sudden? _'Did I do something wrong?'_ William asked himself. Grell was really starting to worry him. He'd been acting strange all day... Was it because of the kiss?

Grell's heart filled with guilt and fluttered as he heard William's concerned voice. Grell closed his eyes to relish the moment before sitting up and opening the door. William looked down, worry in his eyes. Grell smiled sadly. "I'm fine...It's just..." Grell's voice softened. "I-I've always been the one to enter your personal space. B-But w-when you look at m-me like..." Grell noticed William leaning closer. "A-And press y-your h-hand against m-my forehead..." Grell could feel William's hot breath against his lips. "I-I seem to...l-lose c-control a-and my h-heart pounds, my face b-becomes red and I p-pant u-uncontrollably..." William's hands rested on his shoulders, pulling him close. Grell felt something soft press against his lips.

* * *

This was a foreign feeling for William. He'd never really felt this way for anyone before. Maybe it was just the way Grell looked in the low light, or the way the pajamas that he borrowed from William were much to large, showing the smooth porcelain-like skin of his neck and collarbone. Maybe it was the way that the small redhead blushed and stuttered over his words like a nervous child.

Perhaps it was because of those lips.

So pink and soft.

So inviting.

William found himself unable to think. He was taken over by all of his wants, all of his needs. He slowly inched himself closer to Grell. Finally, he closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

Grell was experiencing bliss. He wrapped his arms around William's neck, pulling himself closer to William's warm body. After what seemed like forever, Grell pulled away from William. That's when he realized he was up against a wall. William leaned in to kiss him once more but Grell stopped him.

He had so many questions but only one came out of his mouth.

"Why...?"

William snapped back to reality. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at Grell.

Why? That was a very good question._ 'But, I suppose that after all these years... I have finally found the answer...'_

"Because..." He looked straight into Grell's questioning eyes, "Because I love you." He said softly.

Grell's heart burst with happiness. He pressed a kiss to William's lips, wrapping his legs around William's waist. Grell ran his hands through William's hair as he felt William hold his legs, pressing him against the wall. Grell felt William's tongue ask for entrance and he happily let him in. Grell ran his hands over one of the buttons on William's shirt and rushed to take off all the buttons. When that was done, he threw the shirt to who knows where.

William ran his tongue across Grell's, earning a satisfied moan from the other man. He decided it best to take this to the bed. He carried Grell to the bed and laid him down gently.

William broke the kiss and trailed his mouth along Grell's jawline and down his neck, nipping and kissing the smooth pale flesh along the way.

"Ahn~!" Grell moaned. Suddenly he felt William unbutton the shirt.

In one swift movement, William removed the article of clothing and tossed it to the other side of the room. He ran his hand along Grell's chest and along his stomach, savoring the way the smaller man arched his his back to gain more of William's touch.

"D-Don't t-tease me...W-Will..." The redhead panted. Grell gasped as William played with one of his nipples, lick and biting the other one. "Ah...Oh...W-Will!" Grell moaned.

William moved his hand lower and lower, until it finally reached it's destination—the button of Grell's trousers. He pulled his mouth away from the obviously aroused redhead's chest. The tall man gave him a sly smirk. "Looks like somebody's getting excited."

Grell moaned as William spoke to him in a husky voice. Grell gasped the sheets as William licked the erection. His breath hicked as William looked at him with lust and desire, the most emotion he had ever seen in those normally stoic eyes. The redhead's now bare legs twitched in escasty as he thrusted into his lover's mouth.

"Ah! Oh Will! I-I'm c-coming!" At those words, Grell felt William's mouth separate from his aching member.

William pulled away, watching the confused and almost hurt look in Grell's eyes. "No... Not yet." and without another word, he reached down and unbuttoned his own trousers. With an impressive quickness, he removed the trousers and tossed them to the floor along with all of the other articles of clothing they had been so eager to remove.

Grell blush increased tenfold at William's boner. Then two fingers were pressed against his lips. Grell took those fingers and licked every inch of skin that was in his mouth. He never thought there would be a day when he would be naked in bed with William, who was also naked, having sex. This was pure heaven to the sinful reaper. Then the fingers were pulled from his mouth.

William removed his fingers from Grell's mouth and pressed them to his entrance. He realized that all of these years of keeping up his cold facade were unraveling faster than he could have ever imagined. All of that work, gone to waste. But, he also realized something else...

He honestly didn't care.

At that moment, he wasn't Grell's boss. He was his equal, his friend... His lover.

He finally found the person he knew he would spend the rest of his immortal life with. And what a fool he was not to realize this sooner. He just never expected the one person he truly loved to be standing right in front of him for almost a century.

William felt guilty. 'How could I be so cruel? He's waited for me for decades, years of his precious life wasting away before him. And I never even noticed...' He thought. He decided that tonight, he would make up for those countless years of loneliness, all of the pain he inflicted on Grell.

With that thought in mind, William slowly pressed a finger into Grell's entrance, flinching as he realized just how tight Grell was.

Grell arched his back as William pulled his finger in and out of his arse. His red fingernails gripped the white sheets as William entered another finger, stretching him. He scratched the sheets from the pain but was moaning from the sheer bliss.

Suddenly, William's fingers brushed a spot that made him cry out in pleasure. "Oh Death God...Will..."

_'Found it.'_ William thought as he brushed his fingers against Grell's sweet spot again. This earned a moan, equal in volume—if not louder—than the last. He withdrew his fingers and pressed his member against Grell's entrance. "This is going to hurt... Well, a lot, probably." William warned, "But, just relax and the pain will go away. Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes..." Grell stuttered. And that's when William entered him. Grell cried out in pain. "W-Will! I-It hurts!"

William leaned down and planted a feather-light kiss on the smaller man's head. "I know, but just bare with me. It'll feel good in a moment, I promise."

After Grell gave him the okay, he started thrusting in and out of the redhead at a slow, steady pace.

Grell's groans started to turned into moans. "Oh God W-Will...harder...f-faster..." William then slammed into him in a harder, faster pace, putting Grell complete escasty.

"Ah! Will...more!" Grell moaned loudly.

Willam let out a low moan as Grell called his name. He complied and picked up the pace, slamming repeatedly into Grell as they both panted and moaned. Suddenly, William hit Grell's prostate, earning a very loud noise that was somewhere in between a moan and a scream.

"Oh Death...do that again..." Grell moaned. Their hearts were beating unison, along with their moans and groans. And with William hitting that sweet spot, Grell could barely take the pleasurable pain. Grell felt William bite his ear softly. That was Grell's undoing. He climaxed all over both of their chests.

William felt Grell's already tight walls tighten even more as he rode out his orgasm. This earned a very loud moan from William, and he came inside of Grell.

After a moment of the two trying to catch their breath, William pulled out of Grell and collapsed beside him on the bed. "That was... Incredible."

Grell curled up next to William and snuggled his chest, nodding in a tired manner.

"Tired?" William sleepily pulled the comforter up over them.

Grell nodded softly against William's neck. 'Nothing could ruin this—' Grell gasped as William sneezed. Grell saw William blush. The redhead giggled before tenderly planting a kiss on William's lips. Red hair and ebon hair combined as the red reaper pressed their foreheads together. Grell smiled.

"Looks like someone won't be going to work tomorrow~." Grell snuggled closer to William, feeling the taller man's arms wrap around him.

* * *

**FIN.**

**JarOfBittersweets: This was fun to do~ (even though we both probably had nosebleeds since this is our first smut XD) and it's especially fun to do it with your friend~ XD it wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be though...YAY FRIENDSHIP. Though I do have to say, my part of this smut is horrible XD**

**ForTheGun: Hello~! May I just say that Ms. JarOfBittersweets is the best Grell ever? I actually thought that it would be awkward while writing this, but surprisingly it wasn't X) It was really fun, and I hope to write more stories with her in the future!**


End file.
